Fly Home
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: Sequel to Fly Away. Part 2 of 3. Harrison Potter has carved a life with the Cullen Clan. When his nemesis Arturo makes a return, what will his mate do? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, here's the first chapter of the second volume of Fly Away! We'll get to see more of Harrison and the rest of the Cullen clan. Perhaps Dumbledore wll make an appearance in this volume? What I'm doing now is I'm putting the song kyrics to each chapter's song title in the chapter. This song is Ordinary Miracle by Sarah McLaughlin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No characters, except Arturo, universe or songs are mine or my creation.

Chapter One------ Ordinary Miracle

'_It's not that unusual, When everything is beautiful. It's just another Ordinary Miracle today…Isn't it remarkable, when things just work out after all? It's just another Ordinary Miracle today.'_

Harrison Potter was truly a remarkable child. His recovery was progressing very well now that he had his mate's constant love and attention. Severus Snape could not have asked for more. He was starting to slowly but surely gain parts of himself back. They were just leaving the graduation of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Throughout the ceremony, Harrison had been fidgety and nervous but every time he seemed to start to get too anxious, Edward would smile over at him and lace their hands together or distract him in some way.

Much to Severus's relief this worked and the teen was now sipping on a pink lemonade happily, his hand still in Edward's own. The Cullen siblings had taken it as their personal mission in life(sorta) to make sure Harrison became acclimated to public life once more. Alice and Jasper were constantly taking him to the library, a place that his ward enjoyed immensely. It turns out that, once given the materials, Harrison was quite the studious little thing and he constantly had his face in a book.

Severus had brought him some books from the Hogwarts library and then a few from Grimmauld Place, not that he knew that. Harrison had devoured the material and jumped into the practical with a vengeance. It seemed having a training wizard around the house was something that most enjoyed, although Esme's vases suffered the consequences. Carlisle and Esme would take him for walks or picnics during the day while the others were in classes and of course the two girls would always drag him shopping to one place or another.

That was, if Emmett didn't commandeer him to play video games in the afternoons. They kept Harrison busy and it seemed to be doing wonders for his progress. He hadn't had an episode in over two months. Severus had finally given him a new wand, a splurge on his part since Dumbledore had the boy's original wand. They had taken a trip to Germany, with the boy's mate in tow of course and gone to a wand maker there. The man had been perfectly ecstatic and Harrison had received a wand with a drop of Edward's willingly given blood and a basilisk scale for the core in the end. The potion's master wondered what sort of effect the two wand would have together if Harrison was ever returned to his original wand. Two opposites. A Phoenix and a Basilisk.

He and Edward had been documenting his ward's progress since Christmas and comparing it to his documentation that he kept before they had come to the Cullen home. The outcome was very optimistic. He looked over at the pair that were walking at Rosalie's side. Harrison had taken her hand and was beaming up at the lovely blonde vampire.

Everything was looking up so far, but he couldn't bring himself to stop worrying about that damned vampire that had practically molested Harrison a few months ago. Arturo making his appearance could never be good. For any of them. Now that he had his sadistic eye on Harrison, they would have to be extra careful. No doubt the vampire would probably alert Dumbledore to Harrison state of mind at present.

~ o ~

Harrison was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of frozen fruit after dinner. He had the jar of fudge open in his lap and was dipping the fruit into the chocolate, occasionally releasing a moan of pleasure at the delicious taste. Edward was watching him intently, unable to tear his eyes away from the delicious sight. Especially when Harrison licked his lips or sucked the chocolate off of his fingers. Carlisle was chuckling at his predicament in the corner of the room.

"Harrison," The doctor began, sitting next to the boy with his clipboard, as he so often did these days, " Severus and I have been talking and we would like to know if you would like to go to school starting this fall?"

Edward's head jerked up and his dark eyes showed clear surprised. Harrison's eyes were just as surprised but thoughtful. He looked up at Edward for a moment.

"Would you be with me?" He asked softly, sliding into Edward's lap as if to reassure himself of his continuing presence.

His mate smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss of endearment.

"Of course."

The teen turned back to Carlisle with a soft smile.

"I think I would like to try then. As long as I don't have to be alone." He said softly, seeming slightly nervous but excited about the whole prospect.

He so often got bored in the house all day. Carlisle beamed.

"Wonderful! Everyone can help you catch up to the curriculum this summer and Severus and I will speak to the school to hammer out the details." The vampire sire said jovially, stroking Harrison's head as he walked by.

They had all become very fond of the boy that they now saw as one of their own. Harrison toyed with the locket bearing the Cullen crest and opened it up. To Edward's surprise and pleasure, there was a picture of he and Harrison inside the trinket. Carlisle returned two hours later from the school looking very pleased with himself.

Harrison would start with the others on August twentieth as a senior. He would spend his math classes in an inclusion class with four other students with learning disabilities and the like. Otherwise, he would be in classes all with Edward and the other siblings. Harrison smiled brightly. He liked that schedule. He liked it a lot.

So it would be mathematics for his first class of the day, English Lit second block, Biology, lunch and then Gym class. They had broken it down. Jasper would teach him math, Rosalie would teach him English, Edward would teach him Biology and Emmett would work with him to build up strength for Gym class. Alice was acting as supreme overseer.

"Why do you get to be overseer, oh short one?" Emmett teased, crossing his large arms over his chest.

Alice smirked.

"Because I'm the one who can see when he's going to have trouble or when your about to crush him with your massive body. Besides, I'm going to be teaching him cosmetology after your done, you brute."

Rosalie huffed in jealousy.

"Well, I'm helping. I'm better with hair than you are." She said, flipping through a magazine with Harrison on her lap.

He was pointing out different dresses and accessories and she was teaching him about the latest fashion.

"That one would be pretty on you, Rosie." He said softly, smiling and giving her cheek a soft kiss.

Her smile was like a light bulb. Edward was watching the exchange with tender eyes. His mate was recovering so well. He had never been prouder in his whole life. He knew that Severus's thoughts were similar.

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so how are all of you enjoying the first installments of Fly Home?

Disclaimer: Nope!

Chapter Two---The Second Star To The Right

_Twinkle, twinkle little star, So I'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above, Lead me to the one who loves me_

_And when you bring him my way, Each time we say "Goodnight"_

_We'll thank the little star that shines, The second from the right _

_-Peter Pan, Disney_

Edward grinned, poking his little mate awake. They had been…up late last night. Completely Harrison's fault. The little minx was just too adorable. That's what he got for eating chocolate and strawberries on his lap. They hadn't yet completed the bond fully but both of them took as much enjoyment in every other type of caress and touch as possible. Frequently. Almost every night actually. Harrison was…insatiable. In fact, since they had started being intimate, his mate had started to be more confident, more likely to engage others in conversation or start up play.

And now he was going back to school. Edward felt his heart swell with pride and joy. Harrison's progress was one of the reasons that they had set up this surprise trip. His mate had no idea. He nudged the little teen, nibbling on his collarbone lightly, a soothing lick following. Harrison's skin tasted like heaven. His mate opened his beautiful eyes with a soft groan, immediately reaching a hand up to run through Edward's hair. The teen sighed in bliss as he left a rather telling red mark on his neck before stealing a soft kiss. Harrison looked at the clock on the nightstand and sent Edward a scathing look. 6:30 am.

"Why so early?" He managed to growl out groggily, pulling a pillow over his head irritably.

Edward grinned and tugged it down so he could see the disheveled hair an that face he adored. Those eyes…

"We're taking you somewhere. All of us."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Harrison grumbled darkly. He was NOT a morning person. He was successfully confused when Edward dressed him in a wife beater and long shorts. He added an unbuttoned long dark blue dress shirt to the ensemble and a pair of sunglasses. Harrison was starting to frown until Edward handed him a back pack and pulled him down the stairs. The whole family was standing downstairs, including Severus who was wearing a loose pair of jeans and a black t-shirt the reached the man's lower thighs. Harrison was already entertaining thoughts of stealing it to sleep in later. The man was passing around a vile of silvery potion for the vampires to drink, handing one to Edward.

"Just in case the pixie's forecast is wrong," There was a collective snort, "This will keep you from lighting up like a rainbow in from of a whole community of helpless muggles on their vacations." He said calmly, throwing the confused Harrison a smirk.

Everyone downed the potion quickly and stood in a circle. Each held each others hands and with a clear countdown, Severus apparate them all.

~ o ~

If Harrison loved the zoo then he was in high heaven bliss in Disney World. As Alice had predicted, the weather had held out and even though it rained a little, it was nothing heavy like in Forks. It had taken most of the morning for Edward and Alice to convince him onto a roller coaster and after that he had dragged Edward to every one in the park at least once. Esme had taken three memory cards full of pictures and Harrison had had his fill of funnel cake, Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream, a hot dog and a lemon ice.

He was clutching his Cheshire cat stuffed animal and wobbling unsteadily from their latest coaster. Edward laughed, easing his mate into a chair so he wouldn't topple over. Harrison gave him a grateful smile. He was perfect. The Florida air blew his long dark hair around him and Edward laughed, pulling his hair back gently and with the ease and skill that bespoke having sisters. When he looked back down at his mate though, the adoration and feelings in those emerald depths took his breath away. Not that he needed it in the first place. He grinned and tugged Harrison off in the direction of Minnie's House.

~ o ~

He carried his sleepy, worn out mate into the house with a soft smile. Harrison was practically dead on his feet after their day at the park. Severus was sporting a rather nice glow that would develop into a tan within the next couple of days. Who knew that the sarcastic cantankerous potion's master secretly enjoyed a good roller coaster now and then? He had even let Harrison drag him to every Disney character's home area with an amused roll of his eyes. Edward knew that the man saw Harrison as his child even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially himself.

~ o ~

Harrison bounced down the steps, still clinging to his "cheshy kitty", as he called it. He immediately dove into the French toast that Esme handed him happily, pouring strawberry syrup and powdered sugar over them. He was wearing the Disney World shirt that Jasper had bought him.

"Emmett, will you watch Alice and Wonderland with me today?" He asked, adding a cute pout on the end.

Rosalie cooed and stood to brush his hair while he ate.

"Sure thing, kiddo." He laughed, sending Edward the 'Ha! He likes me better!' smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes. No way Harrison would ever like Emmett more than him.

"And Little Mermaid too! She's pretty." His mate beamed.

Esme giggled, kissing Carlisle tenderly on his way out the door to work. Harrison waved goodbye to him happily, something that made the kind doctor chuckle as he left. Edward leaned over to lick a bit of the syrup from his mate's sticky fingers, something that made Harrison blush and a certain heat enter his emerald eyes.

"No fair! Cheater!" Emmett said with a playful horror.

Edward smirked. Edward 1, Emmett 1. Score. Unfortunately, or perhaps _fortunately_, Harrison was apparently not interested in playing games. He slid himself into Edward's lap and proceeded to suck every drop of strawberry, syrupy goodness from his fingers, watching his mate's reaction with dark, heated eyes. Edward's eyes were wide and he could barely restrain himself from laying the provocative nineteen year old out on the table in front of everyone. At least until Harrison wiggled just right in his lap. He had crushed their lips together and was ravishing his mate's mouth when Severus walked into the room. Esme was facing the cabinets mumbling about almost being out of milk and flour, trying to fight her embarrassment. Severus noted her mortification and then saw the two boys trying to eat each other's faces, it looked like.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Get a room!" He yelled, startling the two out of their make out session.

A good thing too because. Edward's hand was slowly creeping down the teen's clothed backside. The vampire hitched his mate up onto his hips and rushed him from the room faster than Severus could grumble 'bloody teenagers'.

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Awwwww. I love Disney, guys. Sorry. Lol. I watched the Little Mermaid 2 last night on Youtube XD.

Disclaimer: Nope.

**But that's the path, I believe in, And I know that, time will heal it **

**If you didn't notice boy you mean everything, Quickly I'm learning, to love again **

**All I know is, I'm gon' be okay **

**Thought I couldn't live without you, It's gonna hurt when it heals too **

**It'll all get better in time **

**-Leona Lewis**

Chapter Three--------Better In Time

Today was the day. The day they had all been waiting for for over a year now. Harrison had jumped down the stairs wide awake at 4 am and rushed into the kitchen, ready for pancakes. Severus was a nervous wreck according to Jasper, and Carlisle had pulled the man into his study for some father to father, er- "guardian", consoling. The vampires could hear him reassuring Severus that the feeling was natural and he had felt the same thing after sending his fledglings to school for the first time, even going as far as to tell the man that he had gotten a teaching position at their school, "just in case".

They all rolled their eyes at that. Carlisle had been so nervous that he really had taken a job at the school just to keep an eye on them. Couldn't have them munching on their classmates and all. Fortunately it had been unnecessary. Harrison was jumping up and down as Rosalie did his hair, much to the blonde's amusement and exasperation. He was clutching Edward's hand as if he were afraid but he knew that it was excitement. Harrison just didn't know what to do with it.

Esme just cooed happily and kissed his mate's cheek before dancing around to get the boy another plate of flap jacks and the blueberry syrup. Harrison already had a lunch box cooler in the fridge that Severus had bought him in Diagon Alley. It was made with a permanent cooling charm on it so his sushi wouldn't get warm and go bad.

Rosalie pinned his hair back from the sides with two silver barrettes. He was in another pair of dark grey slacks and black turtle neck. It seemed to be a favorite outfit of his. Rosalie had added a white scarf and a pea coat that matched his slacks. Edward smiled. He ran a loving hand through Harrison's loose and slightly curling hair. He looked angelic. His hair was so long now that it fell in soft rings down to his backside. He looked the very epitome of innocence when he looked up at his through veiled emerald eyes.

7:30. Time to go. He wiped off his mate's mouth, much to Harrison's silent amusement, judging by his grin, and helped him into his coat and scarf. It was cool outside and drizzling so they grabbed one of the black umbrellas as well. Esme and Severus were standing next to the door, his lunch gripped in her pale hands. Severus looked as if he would be twitching in anxiety if it weren't such an un-Snapeish thing to do. Esme looked as if she would be tearful if it were possible. He took the cooler with a big smile before giving them both big hugs. Severus's face fell and he looked torn between being happy that Harrison was getting well and keeping him in the house where it was safe and warm. Instead he gave the teen a soft smile and ordered an amused Edward to watch over him every second of the day. They walked to the Volvo, Harrison's hand laced in Edward's own.

~ o ~

Forks High School was a small place but Harrison was still excited to be going. He felt like a small child on their first day of school. He had to wear his inhaler around his neck on a lanyard at all times and Edward kept all of his medicines in a small carrying case in his backpack because Severus said that he wasn't allowed to take them himself. He didn't mind though. Severus was never wrong.

When they stepped out of Edward's shiny car, Harrison's voice froze in his throat as every eye in the vicinity turned to stare at him. Jasper put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed immediately. He sent the vampire a thankful smile. They all led him to the front office, something which Harrison noticed seemed to act as a shield to keep out any unwanted classmates. Rosalie collected his schedule and map while Harrison peered over the counter curiously, giving the desk lady a bright smile.

He realized rather quickly as they walked through the halls that he was _much_ smaller than the other kids his age. He frowned at this, tugging on Edward's sleeve. He pushed the thought into the vampire's brain with much difficulty but was able to do it at last.

'_Why am I so much smaller than them?'_

Edward seemed to wince but smiled down at him softly.

"Because of how you grew when you were little and then because of the coma you were in." He didn't mention the malnutrition throughout his entire life or the torture he went through on two occasions nor the fact that he had refused to care for himself when he was "ill".

Harrison nodded but it was with a sigh that he let the topic drop. Edward's heart cringed. He didn't think that his mate would feel self conscious because of his condition. It had never really crossed his mind. It should have. They trooped off to Harrison's mathematics class. They walked into the door nervously. Edward was reluctant to let his mate out of his sight and Harrison was anxious to be alone. He bit his lip. This was his inclusion class so he would have very few classmates. Only four actually but he was still nervous to be away from Edward. His mate had to talk to his teacher about his medicines and things. She was a nice looking, smiling thin woman with long platinum, though surprisingly natural, blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She looked like she was only a few years older than he was. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and had a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. They both immediately liked her. She beamed at them both as Harrison timidly handed her his papers.

"Heya, hun! So you're Harrison Potter? I'm Miss Atwood, but you can call me Bristol!" She gushed happily.

She was either new or she REALLY enjoyed her job. Edward gave her a charming smile that he reserved for teachers.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Harrison and his guardian are living with my family. Harrison has his inhaler around his neck if he starts to panic, an alert button, and I have his medications in his bag if he should have an episode. He knows he should only use the button if it's a medical emergency. He has severe PTSD but he is recovering very well, but just in case, he may need to sit away from the others or he may have some odd quirks. I'm not sure if he will speak or not. This is his first day at a public school in years." He explained, touching Harrison's shoulder with a soft, comforting smile.

Bristol smiled, her whole expression smoothing to something reassuring.

"Not to worry, Edward. I'm very well experienced with children in similar situations and I'm very happy to have him here." She said brightly, smiling down at the teen at his side and offered Harrison a cookie out of the random cookie jar she kept on her desk.

He grinned and accepted it gratefully. Edward laughed.

"Keep doing that and you'll be his best friend in no time." He joked.

She leaned in conspiratorially, whispering playfully to the so far silent teen.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that we have a morning snack in my class. Cookies and hot chocolate today!" His eyes lit up happily.

Edward tugged him to the door calmly and immediately Harrison's face feel when he realized Edward was leaving.

"It's okay, Harrison. I'll be right here as soon as you come out." His mate promised, stroking his head lovingly.

Harrison's lip quivered slightly. His eyes were pleading but he nodded. The vampire leaned down and gave his forehead a quick kiss before ushering him back into the room and walking away to his first class. Ugh, World History.

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Awwwwww. So how will Harrison fare during his first day?

Disclaimer: Nope.

**So far away, I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, This could all disappear**

**Before the doors close, And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side, I will fight and defend **

**I'll fight and defend **

**-Avril Lavigne**

Chapter Four-------------Hold On

Harrison took his seat nervously, letting Miss Bristol hang his coat on a hook by the door and put his lunch in a refrigerator against the back wall. There was a long table against the side wall that held all sorts of craft things and puzzles and several colorful posters and drapes covered the walls. There was even a tack board with a sign over it reading: Our Art. It was a warm and friendly place.

Instead of the hard, cold floors of the rest of the school, their classroom was carpeted in a comfortable brown and there was even a box by the door if they wanted to take off their shoes. They didn't have desks but instead there were cozy couches and sofas all in a roomy but intimate circle with television trays and clipboards they could write on. Harrison had chosen a big squashy brown lazy-boy chair and hugged the pillow to his chest anxiously.

Bristol was sitting on the floor with a cup of Starbucks next to her. They were soon joined by another boy who twitched every few seconds, two girls who were signing to each other quickly, and lastly another boy who plopped down on the green couch quickly, letting his backpack fall heavily to the ground. Miss Bristol grinned at them all and waved her hands quickly to get everyone's attention. To his fascination, she moved her hands like the girls did while she spoke.

"Alright! Welcome back all of you to another year! This is our new friend Harrison." SHe said and he was met with two waves and two hellos. He blushed and gave a soft wave back, "Now I know that you all are eager to get to our snack for the day, but I've also made you Welcome Back goody bags to take with you after class is over. We all know how much the other teachers LOVE for me to get you all hyped up on sugar."

They laughed and even he, as nervous as he was, couldn't help but relax slightly and chuckle as well. She was nice. And funny. And he loved anyone who gave him cookies! She immediately began handing out plates and cups with a generous amount of cookies and hot chocolate. He could definitely get used to this class. He learned that Boston had Tourette's syndrome which was why he twitched like he did, Marie and Lorraine were both Deaf, and Jackson had a learning disability. Despite why they were in his class, Harrison found them all very agreeable and was chatting happily with them by the end of class. He had even learned some sign language that the twins taught him!

~ o ~

As promised, Edward was there when class was over and Harrison gave him a big hug, a cookie still in his mouth. Apparently, Miss Bristol didn't skimp on the seconds either. He was gripping a clear cellophane baggy with purple stars filled with candies and baked goods. He smiled at his mate and they headed quickly to English.

~ o ~

Harrison shifted nervously, hyper aware of all of the stares he was getting. He pulled his two boxes of sushi from his lunch box and mixed his wasabi and soy sauce, looking to Edward for comfort. He stuck a piece in his mouth, avoiding looking up into anyone's face. He'd seen the looks of interest, curiosity, wariness, confusion and surprise when he came in with the Cullens. He wasn't sure why he elicited all of these reactions or why Edward's hands seemed to be squeezing as hard as they could. Was he mad about something? Alice smiled at him softly.

"Harrison, why don't I help you with your home work while you're eating?" She said cheerfully.

~ o ~

Edward was showing his mate how to open their locker when three guys walked up to them smirking. He wanted to growl at the malicious thoughts in their minds.

"Hey. Harrison." His little mate turned around in surprise at the voice speaking to him, "Are you a girl or a boy?"

He could feel Harrison freeze on the spot, and Edward wanted nothing more than to rip their heads off. How dare they insult his mate! How dare they make him uncomfortable!

"What? You don't know?" The boy in the back asked with a snort at Harrison's silence.

"I heard you were in that special kid class. Maybe you're just too stupid to understand the question." The other sneered.

Edward was about to lay into them, vampire secrecy or not when all of the sudden, the ring leader's back pack burst into flame. He looked down to see Harrison's eyes narrowed. Once the sprinklers started to go off, he rushed them both outside and to the Volvo quickly. Oh boy. This was going to be trouble. They got home in record time to find Severus pointing his wand lividly at something under the table. He rounded on them as soon as they stepped inside.

"Harrison! Your devil snakes got loose!" He hissed, much to his mates amusement.

"They get lonely during the day, Sevvie. They told me so." He said calmly as if he hadn't just attacked someone and crooned to the animals, coaxing them up his sleeves.

He set his lunch box beside the sink and helped himself to a green apple for snack. The rain had picked up outside and was hammering at the windows. Edward leaned against the door frame frowning. The potion's master picked up on his obvious distress.

"How did it go?" He asked simply and unleashed a tirade from his young charge.

"Math is my favorite! Miss Bristol gives us cookies and hot chocolate and there are no desks, we sit in couches and on the floor and there's a cooshy carpet and games!" He sped off just as fast as Alice when talking about her newest pair of shoes, "And I met some new friends! There's Jackson and Bristol and Lorraine and Marie who are Deaf and they taught me some signed language! Miss Bristol signs and talks when she teaches!"

Severus sat down with a hot cup of tea with a smile, glad that he had enjoyed his first day. Edward grimaced.

"And he set some bastard's back pack on fire."

The reaction was immediate. The man's eyes widened and he shot up out of his seat, sloshing tea into the wood surface. Harrison looked unconcerned until Severus began scolding him.

"Harrsion! You cannot use magic on muggles! We can't let them know of our existence! Did you use your wand?" He asked quickly, nervous that the Ministry would find their whereabouts or worse, Dumbledore.

"No…I just wanted him to stop being mean to me…I won't do it again." He promised, looking efficiently upset by the whole ordeal.

The man calmed slightly and sat down, glaring at his spilled tea. Harrison sniffled.

"Sevvie…?"

"Yes, Harrison?" He sighed.

"Will you make me pancakes? With blueberries?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Inwardly, he understood. It was Harrison's odd way of finding out if he hated him or not. It was a security thing. He nodded and his charge brightened and continued to tell him about his day.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Lol. Harrison definitely has a thing for food. XD Dismantle Repair is by Anberlin.

Disclaimer: Nope!

**One last glance from a taxi cab, Images scar my mind**

**Four weeks've felt like years, Since your full attention was all mine**

**The night was young and so were we, Talked about life, God, death, and your family**

**Didn't want any promises, Just my undivided honesty, and you said**

**Oh oh, things are gonna change now for the better**

**Oh oh, things are gonna change, oh, they're gonna change**

Chapter Five--------Dismantle Repair Part 1

Harrison purred, slipping his hands up Edward's shirt unabashedly. He wanted his mate and he wanted him _now. _He felt the cool chest vibrate as his beloved gave a groan of appreciation. He nuzzled Edward's neck and shoved a singular thought into his mate's mind.

'_I want to finish this. I want to complete the bond.'_

Edward's hands on him stilled, halting the progress of Harrison's button up shirt being teasingly slid down his shoulder. They were well used to touching each other, but the time had come when Harrison wasn't satisfied with just that. He wanted all of his mate.

"You're not ready for that yet. We need to wait." Was the curt reply he received.

Harrison frowned. Hadn't they been over this already? He was starting to get the feeling that Edward wasn't concerned about him being ready, but more about Edward himself being ready. According to Alice, her brother hadn't been with anyone before him, let alone shown any liking for the same sex. Was Edward afraid of taking that last leap into the unknown? Was he repulsed by his own desires? Harrison chewed his lip, unable to look up into Edward's, no doubt wary eyes.

He slid from the vampire's lap and walked over to the window to stare out at the dark forest beyond. Sometimes he just wanted to go outside and…run. Just let go and let himself feel free for once. Usually, he was comfortable in his little world with his mate and family. But sometimes…He just wanted to run as fast as he could through the trees with the rain hitting his face. He didn't want to be content anymore. He wanted to feel _alive_. He heard Edward give a frustrated sigh, more of a growl than anything.

"Why are you doing this? Don't we have fun? Aren't I enough for you?"

Harrison felt his resolve began to crumble but stood strong. He wouldn't be talked down. Not this time. This time he needed to be resolute.

"But you're not giving me you're all are you? You say that you'll give me anything, but you cling to that small piece of yourself. It's as if you think I'm going to hurt you, that I'll disappoint you, and you think that by not giving me all of yourself, that you'll save yourself some hurt." Harrison said in a strange moment of clarity and intuition that normally evaded him.

Edward's eyes flashed and he glared at his mate softly, his anger rising.

"Don't psychoanalyze me without first looking in the mirror, _Harrison_."

Edward realized too late that his comment was below the belt but at that point he didn't care. To pull this bull when he was weak and curled around the teen's little finger. He had to admit that his small mate had hit his feelings right on the nail. He had underestimated the teen's perception. Harrison's lip was trembling and when Edward came and took his hand, the teen jerked away, his emerald eyes shining with hurt and anger.

"You say such cruel things. It's a wonder what you think of me in your heart of hearts. You'll touch me, after having been goaded into it, but you won't complete our bond. What am I here for then?! What am I here for if not you?!" Harrison yelled, his angry eyes swimming with unshed tears.

It was one of the first times Edward had ever heard him yell.

"Well fine then! Maybe if you can't trust my intentions, if I'm such a liar to you, then perhaps you should have someone else care for you!!" The vampire shouted furiously.

Harrison's resolve to protect his own feelings crumbled in the face of his mate's ill feelings. He gasped and stepped towards the livid vampire.

"I didn't mean it like that, Edward- please! Please don't go." He plead but his desperate words fell on deaf ears.

He gripped Edward's arm before he could leave the room, gripping it as hard as his little hands could.

"I'm sorry, please! Please stay with me! I won't say it again! I was wrong!" He cried, his tears falling at last but the arm was jerked away so quickly that he collapsed to his knees.

When he looked up, Edward was gone. Little did they know that Alice was also gone.

~ o ~

Harrison was laying in his and Edward's bed, clutching his cheshy cat. He had finally cried himself to sleep. It was all his fault. He was such a bad mate. He didn't deserve someone as perfect as Edward. He should have just died when his parents did. It would have saved Edward the trouble. And Severus too. He didn't deserve any of them. He was slipping off to sleep when a form slipped into the open window. He had left it open on the chance that Edward came back to him. He was too tired to really feel anything through the fog of despair. So when a familiar pair of smirking crimson eyes looked down at him, his half lidded eyes just stared blankly back. He purred at him before picking Harrison up gently. Maybe this is what he deserved…

~ o ~

Esme went upstairs to wake Harrison up to take his medicines that morning. She didn't expect to find an empty bed, an open window and Harrison's beloved Cheshire cat lying on the floor by the window. Edward's piano sitting in the corner had five long gashes down the top of it as if someone had raked claws down it. Something only a vampire had the strength to do. Lying on the bed, the chain broken as if it had been torn off, was the locket Edward had given Harrison for Christmas. The locket with their family crest on the front and the couple's picture on the inside. Harrison was gone and Alice was still missing too.

~ o ~

Edward had just stepped into the front yard, feeling energized from a long hunt and more aware. He could face this problem with Harrison now. It had been four days since he had seen the small teen and he had to admit that despite their argument, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with him and bask in his mate's warmth. He was just entertaining thoughts of getting Harrison into the bath to see all of that creamy skin exposed and flushed from the steam when Rosalie jerked the door open and glared daggers at him. The only thing she said before she was gone through the woods was a simple:

"If Harrison get's hurt in ANY way, I'm going to rip your fucking head off!"

He stood frozen in surprise when Esme came through after him, running into his arms frantically. She looked a mess. Her hair was in disarray and her clothes were wrinkled as if she had been fretting way too much. She sobbed dryly into his shoulder, frustrated and filled with fear.

"Edward, they're gone! Alice is missing and Harrison's been taken! Arturo took him!" She cried, clinging to her son as if he too would soon disappear from her arms.

Carlisle and Jasper were standing in the doorway, both looking withdraw and anxious. His mind was stuck on one sentence though. He pulled Esme back far enough to face him, his entire face morphing into one of deepest fear.

"What did you say?! Harrison is gone?! How did he get to him?! I thought you all were watching him!" He yelled, his voice full of horror.

An angry voice reached his ears and he turned to see Severus walking towards him with a contemptuous sneer on his face.

"Well that was your job wasn't it? You were his mate, so you should have been protecting him. But no, you decided to have a pity party for yourself and leave him alone and unprotected. Good job, Cullen! You blew it!"

Edward bristled.

"I had to think!" He snarled.

Severus glared at him as if he were the lowest scum in existence.

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself. You crushed Harrison's heart and let him be kidnapped to boot. Some mate you are. For once I'm glad you never completed the bond!" The man hissed before storming inside in a sweep of billowing black robes.

He couldn't stop the whimper that poured from his throat at the words. Severus was right after all. He had left Harrison alone, even knowing that there were enemies out there. And why? Because he hadn't wanted to give his mate everything he deserved. Harrison deserved a mate that would give him everything, not one who was constantly uncertain and afraid. He was so weak…

Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now we're getting to the good part!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**Give me time to prove Prove I want the rest of yours, ****Call this a prelude to a lifetime of you, **

**It's not that I hang on every word, I hang myself on what you repeat **

**It's not that I keep hanging on, I'm never letting go**

**Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you, **

**Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through**

**Dismantle me down, You dismantle me, You dismantle me**

Chapter Six-----------Dismantle Repair Part 2

_Sweat glistening in the firelight. Red eyes so much like HIS. For a moment he believed HIM to actually be back. A slow smirk and a heavy domineering kiss that left him choking for air. Air. Humans needed to breathe. He was human…Edward wasn't. Firey pain lancing through him as Arturo began anew. A choked sob. Tears. When could he go home? _

"_Soon enough."_

~ o ~

Jasper was on a hunt two days later, feeding for the first time in two weeks. It had nearly been his undoing. The search party for Harrison had turn up nothing and any leads had only bore dead ends. They were out of ideas. Severus was a few seconds from going to Dumbledore, even knowing that the man had sold Harrison to that sadistic vampire. They had begun to give up hope.

When Edward wasn't out searching, he was curled up with Harrison's locket and kitten toy, clutching them to his chest in their bed. It was a sad sight to see his once so strong brother brought down to such a state. He missed Harrison but he couldn't imagine what he would feel if his own mate had been taken.

Alice's disappearance wasn't a shock to him. She had left him a note on his bed saying not to worry and that she was fine and would be back within the week but nothing more. He trusted her. She would return. He was just turning back to go home when he spotted a small shape moving between the trees. He thought at first that it was an animal until he caught a flash of familiar black hair and emerald eyes. He barely dared to believe his own eyes as first! _Harrison_.

~ o ~

Alice was back at the house when he arrived being welcome back by the family in the front yard. She seemed nervous and withdrawn. It was Edward that noticed his mate's scent.

"Harrison!" He cried, rushing over and taken his nearly comatose mate from his brother's arms.

Jasper ran over to Alice, checking her for hurts and giving her a dear kiss before explaining.

"I found him walking through the woods on my way back. He doesn't seem to know where he is…" The empath whispered with a wince.

It was true. Harrison was awake but his eyes were glazed and dark and he wasn't responding to anything said around him. He just lay in Edward's arms wearing a pair of large boxers, a button up shirt and a coat that was obviously not his.

The thing was in the style of a vampiric gentleman and fell to the floor around his feet. The sleeves fell over his hands but not enough to hide the video tape currently clutched in the boy's hands. Was it a message from Arturo? Was it something Harrison had stolen? Had he escaped…or been released? Only the tape would tell.

~ o ~

They popped the tape in the VCR and stood by to see what Arturo had sent them. Rosalie had put Harrison to bed a few hours ago and Carlisle and Severus had checked him for hurts. Harrison was unhurt except for a few cuts and scrapes from falls in the woods. They sat down in the living room to see what Arturo had sent them. The tape began to play and a bad feeling began to grow when they saw that it was a view of a bed.

"_Edward will want you much more if you know how to do this well. Then he won't have to waste the time to teach you."_

"_Ok…"_

"_No, It hurts!"_

"_It'll feel good very soon."_

Edward stared at where the video tape had ended it's horrible scene, his whole mind numb for a few seconds. How…could this happen? How could Harrison…He turned mechanically to a nauseous looking Alice who stood stiff beside a wary but no less disgusted Jasper.

"You…saw this coming. That's why you left." He whispered, suddenly feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Edward, there was nothing we could have done-!"

"You could have told me!! You KNEW my mate was going to be stolen and-!" He bit off his accusation with a cry of rage, upending the entire television system so that it crashed to the floor in a fit of sparks and wire.

He couldn't stop the hurt from becoming fury, the burning jealousy, and worst, the instinctual urge to punish his own mate that was coursing through him. To hurt him because he had been unfaithful. Severus was suddenly in front of him, his hands cautiously raised in a show of submission. His inner vampire hissed at the man, raging against everything for the loss of his mate.

"Listen, Edward. This wasn't Harrison's fault. You know that he doesn't know any better-!"

He was cut off with another cry of fury as the entire couch soared through the air. Emmett caught it with a grunt, easing it back to the floor but Edward paid no mind. He had stiffened. It was bad. Fate seemed to mock him because in the moment that the couch flew through the air, another, much smaller sound came from the stairs and it suddenly got much worst. Harrison stood there, sleepily rubbing his eyes, unaware of the rage that was now directed at him.

"Edward? Am I home now?"

Before the vampire could launch himself at the tired and confused teen, Carlisle and Rosalie placed themselves in front of his mate, standing protectively and Esme was before Edward, holding him back from doing something he would regret for his entire eternity. Emmett had his brother's arms in hand and was attempting to keep him from lashing out at the unsuspecting boy. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the furious, venomous words from spewing out of the vampire's mouth.

"How could you?!! How could you whore yourself to that monster?!!" He screamed and Harrison stiffened, his eyes widening but looking no less confused.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled, horrified and angry that his own child could say something so hurtful to his own mate.

Harrison, in the meantime seemed to shrink in on himself in the face of Edward's rage. His breathing seemed to spike with his oncoming panic. Panic in Harrison was never a good sign. The teen tugged on Rosalie's arm gently.

"Rosie? Did I do something bad?"

Edward jerked so hard forward that Carlisle had to rush to help hold him.

"Stop it, Edward! You're scaring him!" His father demanded to no avail.

Alice had collapsed in front of the sofa, lost in the pangs of a vision so strong that she couldn't even remain standing. Jasper fared no better, his ability to feel other's emotions assaulting his every sense and thought. Their sister cried out in despair before jerking around to face them.

"Rosalie, take Harrison and go! Go now!" She cried suddenly, her soft eyes widened in alarm.

Rosalie wasted not a single second. She grabbed the teen and was gone before Alice could even pick herself up off the floor. Carlisle grabbed his son's face in an iron grip, forcing him to look at him instead of tracking the two rushing out the door.

"Edward listen right now! This isn't Harrison's fault! Arturo tricked and manipulated him! He knew that Harrison wouldn't be able to tell the difference and he used him! Take your anger out on whose fault this really is, not your mate! He's hurt and he needs you right now. Arturo raped him and your blaming him for it. Harrison never wanted him, he only wanted you." At this last whispered, desperate phrase, Edward's struggles calmed.

He took a moment to digest everything and get himself back before nodding. Alice was helping her poor beloved off of the floor though her own face was in turmoil and despair as she hid tightly whatever vision she was trying to unsee. Edward remembered her yelling for Rosalie to take Harrison and run. Jasper was on his feet but shaking like a leaf in the wind. His brother's face was a mix of terror and sadness.

"Alice." Edward began.

"No, Edward."

"Show me. Show me what you saw."

"No!"

"I need to know!" He cried and with a sob, she opened the vision to his eyes.

What he saw terrified him so much that he was on his knees without warning. Each of his family members were left staring uneasily at him while he watched the scene. He'd been reduced to the basest vampire instincts. He had raped Harrison to reclaim him. He had crushed his fragile ribcage in a fit of fury, crushing his tender heart and killing him. Harrison died alone, in agony and terrified, murdered by his own mate's monstrous hands.

Edward's eyes in the vision had been red. Crimson with the innocence and blood he had stolen from his mate. Carlisle would have had to kill him. Edward came back to himself, pulling from Alice's mind with a shriek of horror and denial. Immediately, his instincts kicked in but not to harm, this time to protect. He looked about the room wildly even though he knew that Harrison was not there.

"Where is he?! I need to see him! I need to see him right now!" He said, his voice full of fear that he had permanently scarred his poor mate.

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly while Alice shook her head.

"No, Edward. Wait until tomorrow."

"I can handle it! I'm ready to see him!"

"But he's not." She said with a timid, uncomfortable smile that he knew was meant to put him at ease.

He nodded with a sigh, letting Esme help him up off of the living room floor. He winced at the state their television was in but Severus just cast a quick spell at it and it sat good as new.

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed happily, putting the thing back up on the shelf it had adorned.

The wizard just rolled his eyes before approaching Edward once more. He nodded, silently giving a small acquiescence to the man whose whole reason for being now he had almost destroyed. Edward sought out Rosalie's mind. It was faint which meant they were far away by now but he could tell from the state she was in that he had terrified his mate and that Harrison was crying.

They were in a hotel in Port Angeles. Jasper and Alice agreed to go to them and that they would be back tomorrow morning with the runaway pair. He wished he could take back that foul thing he had said. He had called his own mate a whore. The very thought made his stomach sour. He was completely sickened with himself.

Severus was right. Harrison didn't know any better. With is mind in the broken state it was in, he couldn't tell right from wrong. He stood no chance against a skilled manipulator like Arturo. He would have to do his best to make it up to Harrison in the morning. He would spend the night in quiet contemplation, thinking about what he had done and ways to repent for it to his shaken mate.

Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Awwww poor Edward. Poor Harrison. Bad Arturo!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**Save me from myself, Save me from myself, ****Help me save me from myself**

**Save me from myself, Oh oh, things are gonna change now for the better**

**Oh oh, things are gonna change**

**Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you, **

**Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through**

**Dismantle me down (repair)You dismantle me**

Chapter Seven-------Dismantle Repair Part 3

Rosalie rushed Harrison away as fast as she could, hurting inside at what had happened. That bastard had practically raped him! He had hurt the tiny teen in her arms the same as HE had hurt her. It hadn't been violent like her own rape had been but for that she was only thankful. However, the fury in her brother's eyes promised that his own retaliation would have been.

She had to get Harrison to safety! She had to protect her-. What was he to her? She saw him as more than a sibling really. What she felt for him went much deeper than that. It seems that even if she hadn't birthed him, she looked at Harrison as a mother looked at her baby. And why not? Why couldn't she have him? She could help him heal. Harrison was an orphan, he needed a mother!

She ran him to the hotel her and Emmett had stayed at once upon a time for privacy and requested her usual room. The attendant practically groveled before her and she sneered. Perverted old man. He was lucky that his lascivious eye didn't turn to Harrison because she may have been unable to control her urge to protect and destroy.

When they got to the room, Rosalie realized that everything was beginning to sink into her little one's mind and the shaking that had begun on their way to Port Angeles became full out shudders. Harrison's bottom lip was quivering pitifully and just as she set him on the bed in their room he let his tears consume him. She felt horrible. What must he think now, especially with what Edward said to him. Rosalie broke down and wrapped her arms around him trying to soothe the panicking boy.

"Shhh, love. It'll be alright." She cooed, guiltily enjoying holding him in her arms.

Just as if he were really hers…

"No it won't! Edward hates me now! He wants to hurt me! I'm a whore!" Harrison sobbed and his eyes widened and darkened in a short moment.

Rosalie recognized the sign of one of his episodes and quickly but gently lowered him to the floor. Keeping him on the white, queen sized bed would only cause him to fall off when he jerked and hurt himself. She stripped the bed in one quick jerk and piled the bedding around him so he would at least not hit anything that would hurt him. Harrison was gripping his head, sitting in the fetal position, his head shaking back and forth. He looked sickly against the black carpeted floor but it also made his features stand out more clearly, more brilliantly. He really was beautiful.

"Don't hurt me…please. Please don't hurt me anymore…I'll be good." She caught his whisper and her stomach turned in fear.

What was he reliving now? She could only imagine. According to Severus, not only had he been a captive of their Dark Lord and tortured but he had been abused as a child. She was thankful once again for the soundproof walls. The teen jerked to the floor, his spine bowing painfully as a scream wrenched from his throat.

"Stop it, Tom!! Stop!!" His scream dissolved into desperate sobs before the screams and cries took over once more.

He screamed out several names, begging for them to stop. Among them were Lucius, Tom, Arturo, and Voldemort. Only Arturo and the Dark Lord's names were familiar. She had never heard of the other two. Harrison also screamed for Cedric, the boy that Edward had been so jealous of but they were more like cries of sadness, not fear. It was two hours before Harrison was himself again and she managed to get him to eat some Chinese she ordered before putting him to bed, regaling him with tales of their time in Europe during the 1800's. Harrison was asleep when Alice and Jasper arrived.

~ o ~

The three vampires walked an anxious and jumpy Harrison into the house, clutching his bottle of chocolate milk timidly. Severus sighed in relief when he saw him unharmed and in relatively good mind. He did make note of the way the teen clung to Rosalie, practically climbing up her when they walked into the house. His ward seemed nervous, as if he expected to be hit or screamed at at any moment.

The thin frame clutched Rosalie's hand as if it were a lifeline. Carlisle gave him a small smile, his amber eyes somber. Severus came over quickly, to search Harrison for hurts before stroking his head calmly, letting his relief show in his eyes. Edward was not in sight. Esme seemed to notice whom his eyes sought and gave him a hug and a reassuring smile.

"He's upstairs, dear. He's been waiting for you to get back so he can apologize. He's really broken up about the whole thing-" She began but Carlisle cut her off gently.

"Esme, this is something the boys need to talk about on their own." He put an arm around her waist lovingly though to decrease the implications in his words. He looked to Harrison calmly, "Edward's not mad at you, Harrison and neither are we. We all love you very much and we know that it wasn't your fault."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Harrison started up the stairs with a sigh. Absent were the usual creeping melodies of the baby grand that would flow throughout the house. Instead there was a shivering silence. He stopped in front of Edward's -No. Their- bedroom door and timidly opened the door. His mate sat at the piano, staring at the keys but not daring to touch a single one.

He felt unsure about approaching Edward, cautious even. Edward was mad at him…Surely he would try and hit him if he got too close. That's what people did when they were mad, right? But he supposed he would deserve it. After all, hadn't he done something bad? Maybe he would hit him so hard his neck would break and he would die. To sleep, to dream. That would be an awfully big adventure. Harrison didn't remember what it was like to dream and not be consumed by fear when he woke up. He had started to doubt that it was possible at all.

At last, finally deciding that he probably deserved whatever his mate would do to him, he kneeled on the floor by Edward's feet, leaning his head against the edge of the piano seat. He tentatively reached up and touched the cold hand. The vampire was like marble beneath his fingers. He didn't move or react to Harrison's presence in any way.

He felt tears rising up inside him. It was like Edward no longer recognized him. No longer knew him. Would he leave again? Would he force him to leave so he wouldn't have to bear the sight of him any longer? Would he leave and forget all about him, maybe even find some beautiful vampire to settle down with and have a vampire baby or two? His stomach twisted at the thought. He didn't want Edward to go again. It made him very…sad.

"I'm sorry if I did something bad, Edward. Please don't be mad at me. You can hurt me if you want to…" He whispered at last, his voice cracking with the pooling tears in his jaded eyes.

In an instant, he was enveloped in his mate's arms and Edward was covering him with soft kisses. Harrison's whole body was shaking and when a tear escaped at last, Edward kissed it away quickly, leaving it as only a memory.

"I would never hurt you, Harrison. I love you. And it isn't your fault. I'm not angry with you no matter what I said before, ok? It's Arturo's fault. He did something very bad." His mate explained softly, looking in to the emerald eyes from Harrison's new position on his lap.

The teen straddled his thighs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders so he could get more comfortable. Edward tried valiantly to ignore the very interesting position and the very interesting things it brought to mind. For the first time tonight, Edward actually took in what his mate was wearing: just one of his button up shirts and a pair of thin boxers. He pushed down the tantalizing images and thoughts that it brought to mind harshly. They were having a very serious conversation! Now was so NOT the time! Harrison was frowning softly.

"So what we did was bad?"

"What Arturo did was bad." He corrected, running his hand through the long, unbrushed hair.

"Oh…Would it be bad if we did that?"

Something twisted pleasantly inside him at the soft question. Oh, the possibilities. He nearly shuddered. Poor naïve Harrison had no idea what he was doing to him. He remembered in the video that Harrison only let Arturo touch him because the vampire had convinced him that that was what Edward himself wanted and that what he was "learning" would please him. He shifted slightly, trying to ignore the heat in his lap.

"No, we can do that because we're mates. Only mates can do that with each other. Only I can touch you…"

Ok, so maybe that could have been left out, but there was that possessiveness rearing it's ugly head. His small mate tilted his head to the side, looking at him with those innocent, piercing eyes. They seemed to be a little shifty.

"Can we do that?" Was the nervous question that spilled from between those cherry lips that Edward couldn't stop staring at.

He felt that heat begin to pool in his groin once more and when Harrison gasped lightly, he knew that his eyes were blackest of black.

"Now?"

"Yes…"

He didn't even try to stifle the heated groan that came from his throat then. Harrison chose that moment to shift on his seat, creating friction against his lap. Edward gripped the thin hips quickly, trying to still them but he was unsuccessful. When Harrison realized that he wasn't hurting him but making him feel good, he wiggled a little more, a teasing smile finding a home on his face.

Edward hissed and in an instant, had them both to the bed, pinning the little vixen down. Harrison's grin widened until Edward decided to undress him and take the teen's own arousal into his mouth before his mate even realized what had happened. Super speed did have advantages. The fear seemed to fall away leaving only the need to assure each other of their safety, love and presence. They both knew that this time, there would be no stopping. They would go all the way tonight and come interruptions, perverted vampires or house elves, they would be true completed mates.

Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Woot! Yay! Finally, they're really mates! Hatchacha! Now what? Song is by Avril Lavigne!

Disclaimer: Nope.

**If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you... away, Be with you every night **

**Am I squeezing you too tight, If I could say what I want to see **

**I want to see you go down On one knee, Marry me today **

**Yes, I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say **

Chapter Eight--------Things I'll Never Say

Harrison curled up against his side, grinning at the smell of French toast. He was sore but it wasn't anything too unbearable. The things that Edward had made him feel…were like nothing he'd ever imagined before. It was perfect. He was perfect. He nuzzled the cool chest before kissing right where Edward's heart would be. The vampire chuckled above him.

"You better eat before your breakfast gets cold. Esme made it special for you after all. With blueberry syrup and everything."

Mmmmm. He sat up tentatively, wary of his aching muscles and curled up in his mate's lap. Edward handed him the tray of food and watched as he ate, occasionally licking a stray trail of syrup or merely kissing him. He could help the blissful feeling that was taking over him. In all his long decades of life, he had never cared for anyone this much, this tenderly. Not even Carlisle.

He wanted to hold Harrison in his arms and give him everything he could ever want. He wanted to scream it to the world that Harrison was his and he loved him. And for the first time, he knew that Harrison loved him too. It had always been assumed of course and Harrison had said it himself but he supposed that he had kept that hidden part of him from really believing it just in case it didn't work.

Now he was fully invested and it felt liberating. Free. It felt as if he were soaring. Harrison giggled and he supposed he must have been grinning like an idiot, so lost he was in his thoughts. He gave the teen a butterfly kiss and ran a hand through his dark hair. Beautiful…

~ o ~

Harrison was taking his nap on the couch and they had been chatting happily around the living room. Emmett had been sent to the kitchen as punishment for being too loud by Esme. She didn't want his laughter to wake Harrison. Severus was still being rather cold and untrusting with Edward but they were tolerating each other for Harrison's sake.

It had been going well until Alice had walked into the room with a frown just before his mate started to become restless in his sleep. Harrison was twisting and a whimper crawled out of his mouth. Edward pulled him into his arms and emerald eyes opened. His mate clung to him until he had calmed and Edward had reassured himself that he was well. The teen was frowning, touching his chest in confusion. Severus was at his side instantly, casting diagnostic scans.

"I feel funny…" Harrison said softly as if he didn't understand that foreign sensation. He looked at Edward, his eyes slightly fearful, "I dreamed of _him_."

A feeling of helplessness overcame the vampire. When Severus okayed Harrison's health the teen scurried off to help Esme in the kitchen happily, forgetting his previous discomfort. Edward was stuck in place though. He could only imagine what the dream had been about.

He wanted to help Harrison more than anything but there was no physical body to fight right now, nowhere to focus his anger and fear. There was nothing for him to do with all of that hate since Arturo seemed to bypass any wards they set up and passed beneath their senses and Alice's visions like a ghost. Severus said that it was because in life, Arturo had been a strong wizard. Edward felt…helpless.

~ o ~

Harrison watched his mate slip away from him while they walked through the mall. It wasn't the first time. Edward had been sneaking off more and more over the past couple of weeks. Alice didn't seem concerned but he hadn't been able to wring an answer from her. She just smiled and kissed his forehead.

They had taken a trip to the mall and were sitting in the food court with a box of Chinese food in front of him for dinner. As he watched Edward walk away his spirits fell. His favorite food was suddenly not as appetizing. Harrison pushed the box away and laid his head down on the table. Rosalie, he knew, was frowning by the way her voice sounded.

"What's wrong, Harrison?" She asked, stroking the top of his head.

"I have a headache." He lied.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to keep his anxiety to himself, but he did. He didn't want to cause trouble. Jasper was watching him like a hawk when he looked up but thankfully, he didn't mention Harrison's mood to anyone else. He even refused a milkshake when Emmett asked him if he wanted one. Rosalie was looking concerned now and Harrison was beginning to feel alittle cross.

His anxiety and upset emotions were translating into slight…irritation. So much that when someone bumped into him as he went to throw his drink away, his magic lashed out and the man's ice cream suddenly ended up all over him. Jasper grabbed him and rushed him back over to the group and away from the swearing and now paranoid soft serve covered stranger.

They quickly decided that it was time to leave. Edward joined them out by the car looking pleased with himself. Some of his anxiety melted away when he saw his mate but Harrison's bad mood continued until they got back to the house and he was out of the bath and in bed. Edward was playing a jaunty tune on his piano.

His magic had been knocking things over all night. He couldn't help it! He was just feeling alittle hurt and frustrated. Why was his mate sneaky off all the time and not telling anyone why? What was he keeping a secret from his own mate? Finally, sitting in the bed and glowering at the vampire's back for the past half hour, he snapped.

"Why do you keep sneaking off?" He said, his voice heated and revealing his irritation.

Edward's hands stopped on the keys and he turned around with a light smirk.

"Is that what's had you in such a foul mood all night?" Harrison didn't answer but instead just crossed his arms and pouted.

Edward laughed and was suddenly in bed with him, staring into his face. He could see the excitement in his mate's eyes and curiosity rose in him.

"You're being sneaky." The teen said with a frown.

His mate's grin widened and he pecked him on the lips lightly. Edward was being playful?

"I am being very sneaky, but your right. You want to know what I've been doing, love?" He received a pair of rolled eyes and a crisp nod, "Very well."

Edward disappeared from his side and was immediately digging through his closet. He came out with something tucked in his hand and returned to the bed quickly. It was a small folded up, ancient looking handkerchief.

He unfolded the frayed, delicate cloth and Harrison stilled. Inside it were two silver rings. One, a plain band and the other a small, delicate looking ring with a diamond on it. They had been polished recently. He looked up at his mate with a confused frown.

"These were my parents' wedding rings. They died the night that Carlisle made me a vampire. Spanish Influenza. He got them for me so I would never forget my family and my past." His amber eyes met emerald and his gaze was heavy, " I've been sneaking off because I was having them resized. You're hand isn't much bigger than hers was but I had to make sure and the band needed to be brought in a little." Harrison's heart was beating frantically. His hand…? Edward kissed his lightly on the lips and he touched his warm cheek softly, "Will you marry me, Harrison Potter?"

He was so stunned that speech seemed a distant memory. All he could do was taken in his mate's face, taken in the eyes that he loved and the face that he woke to see every day. Harrison nodded and his eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." He whispered and when Edward slipped the diamond ring on his finger, the ring that had belonged to the woman who brought his precious mate into the world, he began to cry. He didn't know what else to do.

He was so…so happy that it was all he could do. Edward was smiling so brightly that his tears turned to laughter and he was stuck between joyful sobs and laughing. He wanted to always be with Edward. He loved him more than anything. A brief moment of clarity hit him and he wondered where his photo album had gone before the thought was lost once more.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of having…children?" His thoughts seemed so strange to him, they seemed to be running off on their own.

Edward was silent for a moment before he smiled once more and ran a hand through Harrison's hair.

"…I'd like to someday."

Review!!

**I know it was short but I promise that Volume Three is longer! Get ready for Volume Three: Fly Free!! Coming within the next day or two!**


End file.
